


Shallow End

by akh



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akh/pseuds/akh
Summary: Set somewhere between episodes 2 and 3, David and Julia enjoy an interlude in the hotel pool.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	Shallow End

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot that "just happened". This one took a smutty turn, which is unusual for me, but there you go. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'll try to work on Unknown next. :)

“So this is where you disappear,” Julia hummed as she lowered herself to a squat near the edge of the pool.

“Disappear?” David huffed as she swam the few strokes separating him from where she was.

“You weren’t in your room.” There was a mild accusation in her tone but she was starting to forget what she had been angry about. Somehow she had not accounted for a nearly naked David, wet and already panting, when she had been told her wayward PPO was doing laps down at the hotel pool instead of sitting around, waiting for her to finish work. She should clearly have changed her clothes before demanding to be taken down to him.

“How did you get here?” He looked around for any sign of another guard, but Julia had already dismissed him.

“I said I needed to see you urgently to discuss tomorrow’s schedule,” she shrugged. “Tom took me down on his way out. I think they’re sending someone to stand guard behind the door but he can wait.”

She watched him process the information.

“So it’s just us here for now?” He soon came to the obvious conclusion.

“The door is locked,” Julia replied. She let her eyes glide down his chest to water level and below, an appreciative smirk slowly taking over her face. “Is that a speedo you’re wearing?”

“Is that an Armani suit you’re wearing?” he countered, splashing a few drops of water in her direction.

The cheek this man had.

Julia stood up slowly and began removing the suit that definitely was not Armani. Then a thought made her pause.

“There are no cameras here are there?” She assumed he would know. It was his job to know.

“Only by the door outside,” came the reply without hesitation.

She considered the implication, aware that there would be footage of her going in and coming out if someone wanted to dig.

“Well, I just have to keep my hair dry then,” she sighed at last and then gave David a stern look. “That means no splashing.”

“Aye, ma’am,” he replied, obedient as ever.

“It’s not Armani, by the way,” she pointed out as she continued to undress, deliciously aware of David’s eyes on her. She had never been bashful about her body, and liked to be looked at by him especially. If there was more time, she might even have put more effort into a show, but right now the clothes simply needed to come off. There was only so long she could stay before someone might start to wonder. 

“If you say so.” She heard his delayed response while placing the suit as carefully as she could on one of the pool chairs.

Now down to her underwear, she turned back to contemplate the water. 

“Is it deep?”

David shook his head. “Not at this end.”

She watched him stand up, water coming up just below his chest as his feet touched the bottom.

It would do.

She flicked her bra loose and let the straps fall down her arms, allowing David an eyeful before turning to place the garment on top of her other clothes. Panties then followed suit.

She turned around again and found David’s eyes still on her, as they should be.

“I should probably have asked before I got undressed if you even want to do this,” she said innocently as she began walking slowly towards the nearest ladder. David, at the same time, began gliding towards it in the water.

“Maybe you should come down and find out, ma’am,” he replied in a low tone that made Julia bite her lip in anticipation.

Having reached the top of the ladder, she dipped one foot into the water first and found it warmer than she had expected, perfectly suitable for proceeding. The other foot then followed, but she had barely lowered it to the next step before she could feel David’s hand on her calf, sliding up as she moved down, until she was fully in the water and his hand was cupping her bottom, giving it a teasing pinch before both of his hands circled her waist and turned her around to face him.

“Hello,” she breathed as soon as their faces were finally level. She let her fingers slide across his chest, eyes following their track until she looked up and could see him staring back at her, a deep hunger in his eyes that made her knees feel weak.

“Hello,” he echoed, inching closer.

She could feel his palms slide further up her back, and as she began to lean in, one hand rose from the water to meet her face, brush her cheek with what almost felt like tenderness before his lips were on hers and everything was fire again.

Not to be outdone, she sunk her fingers into his wet hair, pulling at it while she let her other hand wander down until it met the fabric of his speedo.

Julia could feel his grunt reverberate against her mouth as, after snapping the elastic with one finger, she dipped her hand lower still to cup him through the fabric. She hummed appreciatively at what she found there and couldn’t help but wonder if it was her stripping that had already made him this hard.

“Julia,” he warned her as she began slowly massaging him. His tone was low, almost raspy, and she could feel desire pulsing between her legs. 

”It’s been a while since I’ve done this in a pool,” she pulled away from his mouth to tease his earlobe with her tongue and lips.

”Your husband?” He let his hand fall from her face until both were again circling her waist.

She bit her lip and chuckled at the memory. ”No. The pool boy.”

He didn’t ask but his eyes seemed to wait for an explanation.

”It was our last trip together,” she began and then let out a gasp as David’s other hand dipped down between her legs. ”Barbados,” she breathed, suddenly needing to find support from David’s shoulders with both of her hands. “I suppose it was an attempt to save our doomed marriage.” She wrapped her legs around him in the water and began rocking against his hand.

“He fucked the receptionist,” she gasped. “I fucked the pool boy.”

”How romantic.” The smirk on his lips looked too delicious not to taste.

”One of the best holidays we ever had,” she replied before grazing his lower lip with her teeth and then sucking it gently. At the same time, she wiggled her legs impatiently around him. She needed the speedo to be gone. His hand was nice, but she wanted more.

David seemed not to be interested in understanding her gesture.

“So how was he?” he murmured into her ear as he dipped first one finger and then another inside her. “The pool boy.”

Julia whimpered at his touch. “I’ll let you know how you compare,” she then whispered, rocking against his hand again, impatient. “But I can tell you he…”

Before she could finish her sentence, David spun her around, one hand still inside her, the other gripping her thigh for leverage. Julia could only wonder why they hadn’t done this before.

This time her persistent wiggling finally brought the cursed speedo lower and she could feel David’s hand leave her thigh for long enough to help its way down until he could step out of it entirely. After that, he didn’t waste any time.

With both of his hands on her buttocks now, he thrust inside her with as much force as standing in the middle of the pool allowed him. Julia let out a gasp at the swift entrance that then faded into a satisfied hum as she soon adjusted to his girth. 

“Is that what I am to you?” he asked unexpectedly, eyebrows furrowed. “Another pool boy?”

Julia looked at him curiously. They usually never talked during this part but there was something in David’s eyes now that was at the same time a little dangerous, a little hurt, and a little bit of something else she couldn’t name.

To avoid answering, she looked down at his chest and then let her hand slide down his scarred shoulder and arm, fingers dancing on the uneven skin.

The truth was she couldn’t even remember the pool boy’s name. Whatever this was, was something very different, but she wasn’t ready to give David the power of knowing that. Instead, she rocked herself gently against him again, resolving to say only enough to coax him on.

“You know you’re not,” she breathed against the skin of his neck before sucking it into her mouth. She didn’t meet his eyes to see if he was satisfied with the answer, but the words seemed to have the desired effect as another thrust finally rocked her body and she felt his grip of her tighten. 

“That’s right,” she murmured against his skin, meeting his next thrust with an equal motion of her own, the water around them making her feel light in his already strong arms.

Neither of them spoke again as their bodies soon found their usual rhythm - a rhythm that, as it grew faster and more urgent, brought them closer to the pool’s wall until Julia found her back pressed against it. It was the final leverage David needed to finish his job, and she could only gasp his name louder than she should have as she felt her pleasure build up towards its peak. Her fingers dug into the muscles of his arms and at the same time his mouth caught hers to swallow the sound of her whimpers as he delivered his final thrusts that seemed to send them both over the edge in near unison.

It hadn’t been anything like this with the pool boy, and as they both gasped for air, lips still intermittently brushing against each other in the aftermath, Julia wasn’t sure if it had ever been anything like this with anybody. It certainly never had with Roger.

Still avoiding conversation, however, she continued to rock slowly in David’s arms, head now resting on his shoulder, until she could no longer feel him inside her. Even then, she was in no hurry to move. Her fingers returned to his cratered back, her touch now soothing rather than curious or frantic, and she wondered absently what the story was behind the scars, and if they still hurt. She assumed they did not, or he might have said something, but she didn’t ask.

Instead, she eventually lifted her head and looked at David again, meeting his steady gaze that always seemed to contain more than it revealed. She almost uttered the words “thank you” but then thought better of it, fearing it might make it all sound too transactional.

“That was quite something,” she said instead, sliding her hand up to the side of his face, tips of her fingers stroking his hair.

Either the words or the action, or the two combined, seemed to finally bring something like a smile to David’s lips.

“Aye,” he replied simply, slowly letting her down to stand on her own feet in the water.

His hands still remained on her waist, and it felt almost too natural. They were already past any pretense of a one night stand, or a mistake once or twice repeated. This was starting to feel dangerously close to a habit by now, and moreover it was a habit she didn’t think she even wanted to break.

“I have to go before someone comes looking for me,” she said reluctantly, scolding herself for the thought. It was a miracle nobody had banged on the door yet.

David didn’t reply but let go of her waist and took a step back, allowing her room to move. Julia could feel his eyes on her again as she made her way out of the pool, and as she picked up his towel and began drying herself with it, she wondered if he would be up for continuing later in her room. It could still count as just one, extended time.

“Will you be here long?” she asked, buttoning her shirt.

He seemed to weigh his response as if not quite sure if there was a right answer to be given.

“Do you need me upstairs?” he finally countered.

Julia smirked. “Need” was a strong word. _Want,_ however…

“I’ll leave the door open,” she said, leaving the ball in his court. He would know which door she meant.

To his credit, David did not leave her hanging.

“In that case,” he replied with a furtive smile, “I’ll be up soon.”

Julia nodded and then turned around to hide her growing smile.

“I’ll see to it that you will get up,” she replied, throwing him one more look to leave him in no doubt of what she meant.

Then she walked to the door and lifted her hand to knock on it, making it known to the guard outside that she was ready to step out.

She hoped he would not smell the chlorine on her.


End file.
